Las seis caras del cubo Diario de una sonámbula
by calagua.paravell
Summary: Esta es la historia de Patricia, una chica que a pesar del paso de los años no ha podido olvidar a Fernando, su primer amor, aunque ella crea haberlo enterrado en el baúl del pasado. Sin embargo, no sabe la sorpresa que el destino le tiene reservada...
1. Chapter 1

1.- Adiós, hogar, adiós.-

A veces la vida nos da lecciones de madurez, poniéndonos a prueba con viejas cuentas del pasado. Eso fue lo que me pasó a mí. Nunca imaginé que existiera alguna conexión, aunque remota, con esas pequeñas cosas de la infancia de las que intentas huir por miedo a volver a caer en la enfermedad de la nostalgia. Cuando empecé a percatarme de lo que me estaba ocurriendo, sentí verdadero miedo. Ya sabía a lo que me arriesgaba si aceptaba compartir piso con él, pero la situación y mi compañera de piso, entre otras cosas, me presionaban a hacerlo.

De todos modos, ¿podía alguien predecir lo que nos deparaba el futuro? Ni aunque así pudiera ocurrir, jamás pensé que el dicho "todo es posible" fuera cierto. Y es que fue tal el dolor y el desconsuelo de aquellos años, que ahora me cuesta pensar que no ha sido más que otro dulce y lejano sueño.

Mi historia comenzó una mañana de mayo. Como venía siendo una costumbre por aquellos días, Sara no paraba de preguntarse por qué María seguía dando esos portazos al salir y haciendo ruido con sus tacones, como si de un elefante en plena estampida se tratase. Ya era parte de nuestra rutina matinal y para seguir con ella, siempre venía acompañada de algún tema en especial. Aquella mañana me preguntó algo importante:

-¿Te has enterado ya?

-Si no me dices nada más, ¿cómo voy a saberlo?

-Finalmente, Fany ha decidido largarse.

-Bueno, Sara, la verdad es que yo siempre pensé que se iría.

Hubo una pausa. Parecía esperar a que yo misma lo dijese.

-Y entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Hombre, yo tengo claro a quién no pienso aguantar otro año más.

-Te referirás a María, ¿no?

-Claro, Patri. ¿O pensabas que me refería a ti? – dijo entre risas.

Tanto Fany como Sara estaban diciendo siempre que yo era la "rarita" de la casa, la niña pequeña, la que no se regía por los marcos sociales habituales.

-Entonces no comprendo. Se supone que María es la que sí quiere quedarse. Y para colmo es la que más problemas nos supone a la hora de convivir. Si ella no quiere irse de este piso... – busqué en sus ojos el final de la frase, pero ella hizo ademán para que yo siguiera –…eso significa que nosotras…

No pude seguir hablando. Me encantaba ese piso. Era nuevo, enorme, con una habitación espaciosa – algo que nunca había tenido – y con todo el inmueble a estrenar. ¡Era perfecto! Y ahora tendríamos que dejarlo. No podía creerlo. Abandonar lo más parecido a la buena vida en un piso de estudiantes por un capricho infantil. Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía otra elección, pues de ello dependía quedarme compuesta y sin compañeras o por el contrario, acompañada y a bordo de lo desconocido. A veces me pregunto qué habría sucedido si hubiera sido al revés, si hubiera sido yo la que decidiera abandonar. ¿Me habría apoyado o, por el contrario, me habría tachado de egoísta? La verdad es que me parece un acto de egoísmo aun poniéndome en su lugar.

Fueron dos semanas de largas conversaciones, argumentos y falsas excusas. Todas nuestras charlas sobre el tema se resumían a prejuicios y opiniones de quienes menos pintaban en el tema, según yo, ya que nosotras, junto con nuestra familia éramos las únicas con derecho a juzgar el piso, o como yo solía decir, los "alrededores", porque era la zona la mayor razón para la mudanza. Mudanza… Ese era otro tema que me preocupaba. Ella tenía coche para hacerlo. ¿Pero qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Cómo trasladar de un piso a otro todas mis cosas sin tener que comprometer a nadie?

Me costó reconocerlo en su momento y aún me supone un gran esfuerzo, pero finalmente decidí hablar con mi madre, o como acostumbraba a llamarla, la "Shely". Solía hacerlo únicamente en caso de emergencia debido a la facilidad que esta tenía en hacerme perder la paciencia. No obstante, me encontraba en un punto de desesperación al que no encontraba salida y una madre suele ser lo más parecido a un botón de emergencia. Creo que fue buena idea hacerlo, me sentí liberada al saber que no le parecía un problema tan grave si nos movíamos con tiempo, y tiempo era la mayor herramienta de la que disponíamos.

Y es que el piso del cerro fue como pan caído del cielo. Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, que todo el mundo tenía donde vivir durante su primer año de carrera –incluso aquellos que aprobaron en la repesca de septiembre –mientras nosotras seguíamos tachando los mismos pisos en el cambalache una y otra vez… Allí estaba, esperando a que cuatro desconocidas como nosotras iniciaran pues la emocionante aventura que resulta la convivencia. Recuerdo el calor agotador de agosto ya casi diciendo adiós y nosotras en lo más alejado de la capital andaluza, expectantes y con deseos impulsivos de firmar y terminar de una vez. En esos momentos hubiera firmado incluso por el desván del bar más arcaico de Sevilla. Sin embargo, alguien ahí arriba –tal vez mi abuelo, que apenas hacía veinticuatro horas que nos había abandonado –nos sonreía hasta el punto de concedernos el que siempre recordaré como el mejor piso compartido en el que he vivido nunca, aunque bien es cierto que jamás viví entre aquellas paredes la emoción que el siguiente acertaría a ofrecerme.

Por fin llegó el momento de la verdad.

-Veamos, empecemos buscando en las zonas que más nos gustan de la ciudad. Como por el ejemplo… mmm… veamos… ¿qué te parece Reina Mercedes?

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- me levanté de mi asiento al mismo tiempo que mi voz se levantó en el aire –no pienso dejar este piso por algo inferior y pagar el doble solo por la zona, Sara. Me niego. No estoy dispuesta a vivir entre cucarachas solo por estar en un barrio modelo.

-No todos los pisos son de pena, los hay en un estado razonable, lo suficiente como para ser habitado –su cara se tornó seria, algo no muy común en ella.

-¿Pero de verdad te estás oyendo? ¡Si eres la primera que pondrá trabas a todo lo que encontremos!

-Te prometo que no lo haré –esta vez se movió en su asiento, nerviosa, ante la difícil tarea de contentarnos a ambas –además, Roberto ha pasado todo el curso allí y no se está mal.

-¿Roberto? –casi no la dejé terminar la frase.

-Si, Patri. Roberto. El chico con el que yo siempre…

-Sé quién es Roberto, no hace falta que me expliques –apenas me había sentado y de nuevo me puse de pie casi de un salto. Roberto era el mejor amigo de Sara, y sinceramente, me parecía un chico encantador. Pero se trataba de algo más. Mi querida compañera estaba pensando en compartir piso con él, y si eso sucedía, sabía a qué tipo de encuentros me sometería: Fernando también estudiaba en la capital y resultaba ser uno de los mejores amigos de Roberto, por lo que cuanto más cerca estuviera de este, más posibilidades de reencontrarme con él habría. Y eso precisamente era mi mayor temor en la vida. Era el reencuentro. El gran reencuentro. El reencuentro con mi pasado. Sara seguía frente a mí, esta vez de pie, intentando buscarme entre mi larga mirada.-Estás pensando en que se una a nosotras, ¿verdad?

La pobrecita no supo qué decir. Ella conocía toda la historia y normalmente se servía de ella con objeto de burla, pero esta vez era distinto. Por otra parte, ya había dejado tirado a Roberto en una ocasión, según su manera de verlo, ya que en lugar de esperarlo en septiembre, prefirió buscarse algo seguro con compañeras en su misma situación y rezar para que él también encontrase algo en caso de que también aprobase las pruebas de acceso a la universidad.

De nuevo, la sensación de que todo va a contrarreloj y se decide sin contar con mi opinión. Y de nuevo el sentimiento de resignación, al saber que no había manera de evitarlo y que cuanto antes lo aceptara, mejor.

Sabía que a partir de ese momento, todo sería diferente: la convivencia con dos chicos la haría diferente; la convivencia entre Sara y su mejor amigo la haría diferente; compartir piso con Fernando… eso sí que lo haría diferente. Pero podría ser una bonita familia, en comparación con el frío y la distancia que se respiraba en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, llena siempre de discusiones por saber quién debía fregar un vaso. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar echar de menos aquel piso en el que nunca se respiró el ambiente estudiantil. No podía creerlo: estaba diciéndole adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

2.- La llamada.-

Los días que siguieron los vivimos con tensión, por el lío que se montó en el piso cuando se enteraron de que nos marchábamos, pero también con ilusión, al mirar la cantidad de pisos bonitos que podíamos alquilar. Cada mañana, Sara venía a mi habitación y juntas ojeábamos los anuncios publicados en internet. Si nos gustaba el piso, la zona nos pillaba lejos y si nos convencía la dirección, el piso resultaba ser un desastre. Lo bueno era que aún teníamos tiempo.

-Probemos también con el cambalache – le propuse a Sara. –Tal vez ahora que vamos bien de tiempo encontremos cosas interesantes.

Compramos el cambalache. En realidad, fui yo la que bajó al kiosco debido a que mi querida compañera aún dormía en su habitación. Empezamos llamando a los propietarios de aquellos pisos que tenían cuatro habitaciones.

-¿Estás segura de que vamos a ser cuatro? Un piso de cuatro dormitorios es muy grande, y por tanto, más caro –intenté excusarme para retrasar la búsqueda de ese tipo de pisos lo máximo posible.

-Ojalá pudiera confirmártelo ahora. Pero sintiéndolo mucho por ti, es lo más probable. Esta tarde tengo que hablar con Roberto, así que puedo preguntárselo y asegurarnos. Ahora lo importante es saber qué tal están los pisos de cuatro que podríamos alquilar.

Como siempre, asentí con la cabeza y esperé. La mayoría de los pisos estaban alquilados, pero por poco tiempo, hasta que los inquilinos del curso anterior finalizaran su contrato. Me pareció curioso subrayar anuncios en los que el precio no llegaba a setecientos euros, en comparación con los novecientos mínimos del año pasado.

Aquel día, los minutos me parecieron horas, y las horas, años que parecían durar una eternidad. Por fin, llegó el esperado –o no tan esperado –momento.

-Acabo de hablar con Roberto.

-¿Y?

Creo que Sara no disfrutaba con aquella escena, aunque en otra ocasión hubiera hecho burlas de ella. Aquella noche era especialmente tensa, y ella sabía que había vivido todo el día en un ring de boxeo. Aun así fue directa.

-Empezaremos por los que hemos seleccionado hoy. Al final, vamos a ser cuatro.

El techo se me vino encima. De nuevo no lograba comprender cómo había llegado a esa situación. Era como si hubiera fracasado ante el deseo de empezar de cero, de levantarme tras la caída. Era como si mi sombra me hubiera vencido.

-Me he tomado la libertad de llamar a algunos caseros y hay un par de ellos dispuestos a enseñarnos su piso en un par de días. El problema es que estamos de exámenes y nos tiene muy liados a todos, en especial a Roberto y a mí.

Hice un esfuerzo al evitar pensar que me estaba vacilando, pero sus palabras tenían más poder. Incluso intuía lo que me espetaría a continuación:

-Hablé con Roberto y le dije que tú estabas dispuesta a visitarlos, al menos eso fue lo que me comentaste esta mañana, ¿cierto? –Asentí con la cabeza –. Él me ha dicho que a Fernando no le importaría acompañarte, tiene algunos huecos libres y todo sería cuestión de ponerse de acuerdo, así que llámalo y quedad para verlos cuanto antes.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos me estaban obligando a oír. Todo estaba pasando muy deprisa, como las secuencias de una película apasionante, fugaces ante los ojos de quien la disfruta cada décima de segundo. Pero esto no era ficción. Ni siquiera era apasionante. Todo lo contrario, ocurría demasiado rápido para ser algo indeseado, cuando lo normal sería que se alargara para hacer más dura la espera. ¿O acaso se trataba de un encuentro deseado? No tenía tiempo para responder, tenía muchos temas que estudiar y una llamada por hacer.

-Seis, ocho, seis… -repetía cada uno de los dígitos que Sara me dictaba, con la esperanza de hacerlo todo bien a la primera y acabar con ello cuanto antes –... dos, uno, nueve.

Una pausa. Una larga y breve pausa. De pronto, su ronca voz al otro lado.

-¿Diga?

-Esto… ¿Fernando?

No sé a qué vino eso, ¡ya sabía que era él! Lo reconocería después de diez siglos sin hablarnos.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿con quiñen…?

-Soy Patri, ya sabes, del colegio… esto… ¿te ha comentado algo Roberto?

-¡Ah, Patri! Sí… sí, sí, me ha dicho algo de que tendríamos que ver ya un par de pisos, ¿no? Bien, lo suyo sería movernos cuanto antes mejor.

"Cuanto antes, mejor". Esas palabras sonaron como una dulce melodía en mis oídos. Cuánta razón tenía.

-Sí, por eso te llamaba. Verás, sé que estás muy liado para quedar esta semana, pero si tienes algún hueco… no sé… tal vez la semana que viene, podrías llamarme y ver cuándo nos encaja mejor…

-Bueno, mañana me viene bastante bien. Si quieres, podríamos quedar y ver el que se pueda. Es que Robert me ha comentado que seguramente solo podamos ver uno, ya que es muy difícil que ambos nos den cita para el mismo día. Además está el tema de la distancia, ¿cómo vamos a ver dos pisos si están muy lejos? Sin entretenernos, sin permitirnos el lujo de perdernos, vamos, como si fuera fácil orientarse en un sitio extraño, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, sí, tienes razón, no podemos perdernos.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Pues claro que no íbamos a perdernos! Se refería a no dar con la dirección del piso…

-Entonces qué, ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Esto… sí, claro, ¿dónde quedamos?

Sara no dejaba de imitarme, siempre exagerando la parte en la que yo usaba la palabra "quedar". Yo le hacía señas para que lo dejase, insinuando que le rajaría el cuello con un bolígrafo.

-Hombre, eso depende del piso que vayamos a ver, ¿no crees?

-Ay, sí, ¡qué tonta! Pues verás, el primero que deberíamos ver es el de la calle Arroyo. La zona es estupenda por lo que me han dicho, y el piso es mucho más barato que el del centro.

-¿El centro? ¿me estás diciendo que vamos a ver un piso en el centro?

-A ver, no, no es eso. Está en la ronda de Capuchinos, exactamente. No está justo en el centro ni tampoco en la Macarena, pero está cerca, y la comunicación es aceptable.

-Aceptable… ya… bueno, tú sabrás. Después de todo, eres quien dirige el equipo, ¿no?

No pude evitar sonreír. Aunque no duró demasiado, pues Sara me estaba vigilando y un rostro así era justo lo que necesitaba para seguir con su repertorio de burlas.

-Creo que lo mejor será vernos en la estación de Santa Justa. Es un sitio muy céntrico y no es difícil llegar hasta allí. Además, el piso no queda muy lejos. Si cogemos el…

-Vale, vale, veo que lo tienes controlado. ¿Y la hora?

-Eso dependerá de lo que nos diga el casero. Tengo entendido que está de viaje, así que nos lo enseñará su inquilino, un tal Israel. Lo llamo ahora mismo y en cuanto lo sepa, te mando un mensaje, ¿te parece?

-Sí, muy bien. Oye, ¿este es tu número de teléfono?

-Sí, anótalo si eso.

-Ok, ya está guardado. Oye, no tardes mucho en contestarme, ¿vale?

-Tranquilo, no se me va a pasar.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, Nandito, que no se le va a pasar. Ya me encargaré yo de que no se le pase…

-¡Cállate!

-¿Que me calle?

-Disculpa, Fernando, estaba hablando con… ¡Sara, por favor!

-Bueno, no te entretengo más. Espero tu respuesta.

-Cuenta con ello.

-Venga, hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

Uf… ya pasó. Después de aquello, solo me quedaba conseguir que mi compañera de piso dejara de reír y de decir barbaridades por su móvil sin oyente al otro lado. En mi cabeza ya no había tiempo ni espacio para pensar en el repentino cambio de planes, de quedar en unas semanas para verlos todos juntos a verlos mañana y de uno en uno. No. Faltaban pocas horas para la cena y tenía que terminar lo empezado. Sin duda, el día que me esperaba sería muy largo.


	3. Chapter 3

3.- El reencuentro.-

Faltaban algunos minutos para las cinco. Apenas había dormido y la comida no me había sentado del todo bien. No era un encuentro especial, simplemente era necesario e inevitable. Eso último me lo repetía una y otra vez, tal vez para convencerme de que no tenía escapatoria.

Habíamos quedado en torno a las cinco o cinco y media, pues la cita con el inquilino sería a partir de las seis. El trayecto en autobús parecía llegar a su fin, por lo que mi cabeza no tuvo demasiado margen para pensar.

La última vez que nos vimos fue una tarde de septiembre. Sara y Roberto habían quedado para ir al cine y tomar algo juntos, así que para acompañarla, y de paso no dejar solo al acompañante de su amigo, me incitó a ir. Fernando llamó enseguida a su novia Lupe, al igual que yo, que no dudé en llamar a Julia, la que por aquel entonces parecía ser una de mis mejores amigas. Juntos los seis pasamos una tarde agradable, fuimos de compras, visitamos la librería de Viapol y la facultad de nuestra invitada, muy cerca del centro comercial en el que acordamos reencontrarnos. Luego fuimos al cine. Recuerdo que nos costó decidirnos: a cada uno le gustaba una peli distinta. Sara y Julia optaron por ver _Los Borgia_. Esta última casi la vio a regañadientes, ya que detesta el cine español. Los chicos, Lupe y yo nos decidimos por _Wall Trade Center_, un drama que reflejaba explícitamente el sufrimiento y la incertidumbre del 11-S. Habían pasado ya ocho meses, desde aquella tarde en el cine.

La estación de Santa Justa ya estaba frente a mí. Solo me quedaba cruzar y esperar a que el chico llegase. Tenía la certeza de que llegaría tarde, pues siempre fue un poco informal y además no se movía con demasiada soltura por las calles de Sevilla.

-¡Patri! ¡Eh, Patri! ¡Aquí!

-¡Vaya! ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-Un poco, pero no te preocupes, he llegado muy temprano. Tú, en cambio, sigues tan puntual como siempre…

-Bueno, es que no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Vamos?

¡Qué sorpresa! Al final resultó que me estaba esperando él.

Subimos juntos al autobús. La espera en la parada resultó incómoda, al menos para mí, porque me daba la sensación de que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. Claro que, a decir verdad, no había nada de raro en que un chico y una chica, aparentemente amigos, subieran juntos a un autobús. Era yo la que me empeñaba en ver fantasmas donde no los había. Por otra parte, no lograba decir palabra y si lo hacía, no eran más que comentarios balbuceados y fuera de lugar. Fernando, sin embargo, parecía estar muy sereno.

Él es así. A pesar de su faceta carismática y del carácter que puede llegar a desatar, no cabe lugar para ello.

La calma y el silencio se apoderan de nosotros cuando estamos solos. Al menos, así había sido durante los últimos cinco años. Y es entonces cuando una empieza a encadenar preguntas sin respuestas, dejando volar la imaginación.

-Es aquí. ¿Tienes el número de ese Isaac? Creo que deberíamos llamarlo, ya sabes, para que se asome a la ventana.

-Claro, y ya de paso nos ponemos de rodillas y le cantamos a dúo, ¿qué te parece?

-Vaya, vaya, pero qué graciosilla estamos hoy, ¿no?

El ambiente ya no parecía ser tan cortante. Así que, sin perder más tiempo, llamé al inquilino con el que habíamos quedado y aunque tuvimos que andar algunos metros hasta allí, la tranquilidad de las calles y el buen día que hacía nos permitía disfrutar de unos minutos de desconexión, pues con tanta mirada a nuestro alrededor parecíamos dos exploradores vagando por el desierto de Kalahari.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Patricia, ¿verdad? Un placer conocerte, de verdad. –El chico que teníamos delante era el ya famoso Isaac, el inquilino que pretendía convencernos para alquilar el piso del que, en caso de que aceptáramos, tendría que marcharse definitivamente. Era muy alto y joven, de unos veinticinco años. Tal vez era latino, pues su tez tostada y el acento lo delataban. – Tantas charlitas por teléfono… ya era hora de que nos viésemos… para ver el piso, claro.

-Yo soy Fernando, y también vengo con Patri para ver el piso. –por su tono de voz, parecía que el tipo no le hizo mucha gracia, a saber por qué. –Si Dios quiere y todo sale bien, también yo viviré en él. Después de todo, hemos venido juntos a verlo, ¿cierto?

-Sí, tiene razón, discúlpame, Isaac. Este es Fernando, bueno, qué tonta, si acaba de auto presentarse…

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, pero sin dejar de mirarse. Fue sorprendente: era como si se hubieran propuesto competir para ver quién aguantaba más con el ceño en alto. Había que acabar con esa estúpida situación cuanto antes.

-Si no te importa, Isaac, es que tenemos algo de prisa y…

-Uy, es verdad, no te retengo mucho tiempo. Sígueme.

¿Te retengo? ¿Sígueme? No quería ser egocéntrica pero… ¿me estaba tirando los tejos? En cualquier caso, lo que estaba claro es que ignoraba a Fernando por completo.

-Bueno, y ya por último, esta es mi habitación. Como ves, es la más grande y la que dispone de cama de matrimonio. No creo que haga falta que te explique la cantidad de ventajas que supone una cama así…

-Me parece que no, amigo. Me parece a mí que la descripción de la cama no te ayuda a enseñarnos el piso, así que puedes ahorrártela.

-¡Vaya! ¡Una pecera! ¡Qué bonita! Adoro los acuarios, son una de mis debilidades.

-¿En serio? Pues si quieres puedes venir a verla cuando quieras, e incluso, podrías ayudarme a alimentarlos, claro que si te decides por el piso, tendría que darte mi nueva dirección y así, podríamos quedar y…

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos marchemos ya, ¿verdad, Patri? Se nos hace un poco tarde y no queremos molestar.

-¿Molestar? ¡Pero si no es ninguna molestia, chamaco! –gritó una de las chicas que había en el salón, mientras nosotros veíamos el resto de la casa. Allí no estaban solos ellos dos, también otra pareja más y un niño pequeño. –A nosotros no nos cuesta nada enseñaros un piso en el que, francamente, se vive bien. Es bastante amplio y luminoso, la zona es tranquila y además, tenéis la estación a dos pasos. Lo que no entiendo es otra cosa. Permíteme, chamaquito, que te pregunte algo: ¿Para qué quiere una parejita tan encantadora como la vuestra un piso tan espacioso como este? La verdad, siendo un matrimonio feliz como lo sois vosotros, lo que deberíais buscar es un nidito de amor más pequeño, ¿no os parece?

-¡Gabriela, eso no es asunto tuyo! –la otra chica acababa de entrar en la habitación, junto al que parecía ser su novio, o tal vez algo más.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que no somos un matrimonio feliz.

-Ah, ya, vale, pero solo era una forma de hablar, ¿ok? Lo que quise decir es que hacéis tan buena pareja… Pero bien, creo que Berta tiene razón, no debo ser tan chismosa.

-No te preocupes, el caso es que vamos a compartir el piso con más gente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuántos vais a ser, jovencito?

-Pues un chico y una chica más, además de nosotros dos, por supuesto.

-Mmmm, ¡qué romántico! Vivir solitos junto a otra pareja, ¿no te parece, Isaac?

-Psss… bueno, supongo.

-Al fin y al cabo, es así como vivís vosotros, ¿no, amigo?

-Ya, Fernando, pero es que nosotros no somos…

-En fin, Patricia, espero que nos llames cuanto antes porque te aseguro que están llamando a cada momento para ver el piso. –no quería malinterpretarlo pero creo que nos estaba echando diplomáticamente. –En cuanto a lo de la pecera, piénsatelo, linda.

Y cerró. Aún recuerdo la sensualidad de aquellas últimas palabras de Isaac en mi oído. Y digo últimas porque como era de esperar, no volví a llamarle ni a verle nunca más.

-Tenemos que volver a coger el autobús, aunque ahora el recorrido será mucho más corto, ya que María Auxiliadora es una curva y Menéndez Pelayo apenas tiene tres paradas y…

-¿Qué te ha parecido el piso?

No me esperaba ese corte. Su voz no contenía tensión, al contrario. Parecía dirigirse a mí con dulzura y de un modo amistoso.

-Si te soy sincera… fifty-fifty. Tiene cosas que no me han gustado mucho, como por ejemplo, lo del butanito ese.

-A ver, ¿y qué esperabas? ¿Que tendría la cocina de Carlos Arguiñano?

-¡Qué exagerado! Pero es que una cosa es que tenga butano y otra, esa especie de hornillo que seguro que es de antes de la guerra. Además, no tienen microondas y el casero nunca está disponible, y eso es muy importante.

-En eso te doy la razón, un microondas es imprescindible en una cocina. Y en cuanto a lo del casero… es cierto que si tenemos algún percance, no estará para ayudarnos, aunque… ¿para qué necesitas a un vejestorio como él, teniendo a dos hombres en la casa?

De nuevo las risas crearon un ambiente cálido. Para mí era un gran paso hacia adelante, pues cada vez que lo tenía cerca me paralizaba y ese tipo de bromas creaban un pequeño grado de complicidad entre los dos, complicidad que poco a poco me hacía sentir más cómoda cuando estaba a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Cuál va a ser nuestro veredicto?

-Pues por mi parte, suspenso. ¿Tú qué dices?

-Si tú suspendes, yo suspendo también. Y sinceramente, ese Isaac no me ha dado buena espina, –me confesó sin levantar la vista del suelo –mucha pecerita y mucha camita, y no se hace con un microondas. ¡Valiente tío más tonto, joder!

No sé si fue la gravedad de su voz, o su rostro serio, o tal vez el desprecio que expresaban cada una de sus palabras, pero por un momento pensé que no fui la única en percatarse del flirteo que el inquilino mantuvo conmigo.


	4. Chapter 4

4.- El piso en el centro.-

Tenía la esperanza de poder llegar a casa, descansar un rato y olvidarme de todo durante unos días, pero sabía que no sería posible. En lugar de eso, me encontré a una Sara expectante, sentada en el sillón pequeño, junto a la ventana del enorme salón y mirando directamente a la entrada, de manera que no podría librarme de ella a menos que fuera la mujer invisible.

-¡Pero mira quién acaba de llegar! ¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

-Hola, Sara.

-Hola, sí, sí, muy bien, ¿pero lo habéis pasado bien por ahí?

-¿Crees que íbamos a pasarlo bien? Hemos estado viendo el piso y ya está, se acabó.

-Entonces, ¿no me vas a contar los detalles?

-Mira, Sara, estoy muy cansada y no estoy para bromas. El piso no estaba del todo mal, pero el hornillo era un desastre y no tenía microondas, así que si quieres saber el resto, pregúntale a Fernando.

-Joder, sí que has llegado borde. Yo solamente te pregunto, entre otras cosas, para evitar que luego Nando te pregunte a ti el porqué no me has explicado nada.

Aquello era el colmo. Se supone que fuimos nosotros solos debido a su "escasa disponibilidad" y a la de su amiguito Roberto. ¿Y aun así seguía provocándome?

-¡Es que no hay nada más que contar! ¿Vale? Fuimos allí, vimos el piso, lo debatimos un rato mientras volvíamos y quedamos en vernos todos juntos la próxima vez que concertemos una cita con los caseros.

-Está bien, está bien, perdona. No quería molestarte. –su rostro se tornó serio con esas palabras, y no me daba buena espina. Hasta aquel momento, cada muestra de seriedad fue seguida de alguna noticia importante. Deseaba que en esa ocasión fuera distinto. –De hecho, quería disculparme por todas estas molestias que sé que te he causado con lo del piso. Sé que para ti no es fácil esta situación, aunque tienes que reconocer que no deja de ser cómica.

-La verdad es que tiene narices compartir piso con él, precisamente con él, de entre todos los amigos que tiene Roberto. De todas formas, no siempre me veré en el aprieto de estar a solas con él porque me imagino que siendo un grupo de cuatro, la mayor parte de las veces estaremos acompañados por vosotros, como por ejemplo, la próxima vez que vayamos a ver un piso.

-Pues… me temo que imaginas mal. –Era de esperar. Si se disculpaba por algo con lo que se divertía enormemente y sin recibir nada a cambio, había gato encerrado. –Es que Roberto y yo hemos logrado contactar con uno de los pisos que anotamos, el de la Ronda de Capuchinos, ¿recuerdas? El caso es que ese piso se ve a través de una inmobiliaria que hace de intermediaria entre él y nosotros, y al parecer, está muy solicitado, así que debemos apresurarnos y verlo el viernes sí o sí.

-Ya. ¿Y tú no puedes venir el viernes?

-Tengo el examen de historia, y cuando termine cogeré el tren. No puedo de ninguna manera.

-Comprendo. Pero al menos vendrá Roberto esta vez, ¿no?

-Uf, mucho me temo que tampoco podrá acompañarte. Él también tiene que hacer ese examen. Además, lo tiene por la mañana, así que en cuanto acabe se irá a casa. Eso si decide presentarse. Si no, ya no tendrá nada que lo retenga aquí.

-¿Mirar el que podría ser su nuevo piso te parece nada?

-Ya lo sé, Patri. Y te aseguro que he estado hablando con él sobre el tema, pero tampoco puedo obligarle a que se quede y te acompañe, entiéndeme, por favor.

-Entonces ya está, no se habla más: que vaya Patri, que seguro que no tiene nada que hacer. Sara, mi examen de Fundamentos es el próximo lunes, tengo que estudiar muchísimo.

-Tranquila, acabo de hablar con Fernando y me ha dicho que te acompañará sin problemas. Él también tiene un examen el lunes, pero cuando le dije que irías sola…

No me gustó su tono de voz. Conociéndola, sabía que adornaría los hechos de tal manera que no solo conseguiría convencerlo, sino también hacer que se sintiera encantado de venir conmigo. Aunque eso ahora era lo de menos, el caso es que no había pasado media semana y la escena se repetiría. Él… yo… un piso por ver…

Aquellos dos días me los pasé en mi monólogo interior, elaborando estrategias y trucos que mejoraran la próxima cita con Fernando. Sabía que cuando lo tuviera delante, nada de lo que había estado pensando o haciendo me serviría de nada, pero al menos debía intentarlo. Procuraba solucionar los eternos silencios que tanto me incomodaban, y para ello solo tenía que encontrar el tema adecuado. El problema era que todo lo que se me ocurría sonaba a chorrada, claras excusas que delataban la incomodidad que sentía a su lado. Y eso era precisamente lo que me faltaba.

Por fin, llegó el día. Esta vez quedamos en los jardines de Murillo para poder tomar un único autobús. El tiempo era fabuloso, por lo que había mucha gente paseando o montando en bici. Como en la anterior ocasión, Fernando me estaba esperando. El trayecto era muy corto, por lo que no tardamos mucho en llegar a María Auxiliadora. Una vez allí, solo teníamos que callejear un poco hasta llegar a la Plaza del Pelícano, una pequeña plazoletita en la que todavía se apreciaban mesas ocupadas en las terrazas de los bares. Había algunos bancos, y como todavía era temprano, nos sentamos en uno que daba la sombra. Por un momento me alegré de no estar allí sola, pues no dejaban de asomarse algunos personajes de no buen ver. De nuevo nos invadió el silencio, aunque esta vez fue Fernando el que lo interrumpió:

-Bueno, parece que otra vez nos ha tocado a nosotros.

-Sí, y dudo mucho que alguna vez les toque a ellos.

Aquellas palabras delataron mi amargura, algo en lo que no había caído cuando me imaginaba la cita. Sé que no estuvo bien decir eso, pero aunque hubiera querido evitarlo, dudo mucho que lo hubiera conseguido. Me sentía fatal con toda esta historia.

-¿Algún problema con Sara?

Increíble. Ahora pensaría que habíamos discutido, cosa que era verdad, pero no me convenía que él lo supiese. ¿Qué podía decir ahora? No me había preparado para una conversación así y mis arrebatos de sinceridad estaban a punto de traicionarme.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Sara no hace más que escabullirse y en cuanto a Roberto… -sabía que no debía hablar mal de su amigo. –No hace más que poner excusas. ¿Cuándo van a tomarse esto como una responsabilidad más? ¡No es cosa nuestra! Es cosa de todos.

En ese momento mis mejillas se encendieron como la llama de una chimenea. Había explotado. Y lo peor de todo era que lo había hecho delante de la única persona a la que tenía miedo. Aún no habíamos llegado al centro y ya lo había echado todo a perder. Estaba acabada.

-Tranquila. –dijo mientras detuvo sus pasos. –Mira, sé que estás muy liada, y que no es fácil volver a enfangarse en esto, sobre todo cuando no quieres a hacerlo.

Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa. ¿Acaso sabía que me negué a mudarme de piso con Sara? ¿Y qué me sabía? Su mirada no me dejaba moverme. Esta aturdida, tanto por la conexión de nuestros ojos como por la información que acababa de recibir.

-Es cierto que Sara y Roberto no se están tomando esto en serio. ¿Pero qué esperabas? Somos cuatro, y cuando se es un grupo grande siempre hay gente que procura escaquearse. –Se acercó a mí. –Pero aún así, no te preocupes, porque nosotros dos podemos de sobra con esto y con más, ya lo verás. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Y tenemos tiempo.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo no lo tengo tan claro. Estamos en plena época de exámenes, los cuatro estamos de exámenes, ¿por qué solo nos vemos afectados nosotros?

-Porque nosotros sabemos trabajar en equipo. Mira, solo tú eres capaz de organizar su tiempo y abarcar con todo, llevarlo todo por delante. ¿Crees que a mí no me afecta emplear tantas tardes en buscar piso? Claro que me afecta, me afecta incluso más que a ti. –Sus palabras sonaron rígidas. No sabía hasta dónde íbamos a llegar. –Porque yo no soy como tú, yo no puedo estar en esto y lo otro, no.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? Dime, ¿por qué te comprometes con algo que según tú te viene grande?

-¡Por ti!

No podía creerlo. ¿Me estaba diciendo que todo ese sacrificio lo hacía para ayudarme?

-No te entiendo.

-Pues es bastante sencillo. Nadie puede hacerse cargo de esto. Nadie excepto tú. Sí, ya sé lo que me vas a decir, que estás tan ocupada como todos los demás, pero es que solo tú puedes llevar este asunto y zanjarlo lo antes posible. Solo necesitas que te echen una mano. Y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. –hizo una pausa y sonriendo prosiguió. – ¿Te imaginas la de vueltas y palos de ciego que hubiéramos dado si de esto se hubiera encargado Sarita?

-No la subestimes.

-¡No lo hago! Solo te digo lo que pienso…

En el fondo, empezaba a comprenderle. Él también quería terminar con esto lo antes posible, y pensaba que si me encargaba yo acabaríamos antes. Confiaba en mí. Y yo sin saberlo…

-¿Crees que lo conseguiremos? –dije con un hilo de voz, mirando al suelo.

-¡Claro! De eso que no te quepa la menor duda. Solo tenemos que llegar, observar, criticar y ponernos de acuerdo. ¡Es fácil! Así que tranquila.

Sus palabras fueron órdenes para mí. Era como si me hubiera inyectado el antídoto que curaba todo el mal veneno que desde el día en que compramos el cambalache me había afectado.

Me hubiera gustado agradecérselo, pero no hubo tiempo porque en aquel instante apareció Matilde, una señora alta y elegante, para enseñarnos el piso.

Nos tomó nuestros datos con la excusa de que así no podríamos volver a ver el piso a menos que nos quedásemos con él. De hecho, no paraba de advertirnos que lo mirásemos bien, ya que la mitad del grupo no había venido y estos solo podrían ver el piso en caso de alquilarlo. Eso nos hacía aún más responsables a la hora de decidir.

Al igual que en el anterior piso, había gente viviendo allí. En esta ocasión se trataba de estudiantes como nosotros, también chicos y chicas, y parecían estar a gusto. Y como para no estarlo. El piso estaba muy bien. Las habitaciones eran amplias, como también lo eran el baño y el salón, que tenía una televisión bastante grande. Este sí tenía microondas y un hornillo considerable, y aunque había una habitación pequeñita, eso podía arreglarse compartiendo el armario de cualquiera de los demás dormitorios.

En general, era un buen partido. El único inconveniente era el precio. Por lo visto, el casero y la inmobiliaria habían llegado a un nuevo acuerdo, después de reconsiderar las características y el inventario del piso, de modo que se vio reflejado en los pagos. Es verdad que nos encantó a ambos, pero también es verdad que ambos éramos los que más mirábamos con lupa las cantidades que los caseros pedían. No podíamos permitirnos un piso tan caro, al menos, nosotros dos.

Por eso y por hacer las cosas bien, decidimos contarles la verdad a los chicos. Sabíamos que probablemente sería necesario convencerles de nuestra opinión sobre el límite de precios que estaríamos dispuestos a pagar, pero jamás imaginé que eso diera lugar al conflicto que nos estaba esperando.


End file.
